


Waiting for Revival

by orphan_account



Series: Digital Escapades [1]
Category: Digimon Frontier, Homestuck
Genre: Alternative Universe (homestuck standards), Canonical Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Humanstuck (to an extent), Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouichi wasn't the only ghost waiting to be revived after Lucemon killed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for Revival

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this story as there are a lot of similarities to Aradia and Kouichi.
> 
> 1\. Both were spirits at the start of their adventures  
> 2\. Both wanted to kill someone 'blue' (For Kouichi as Duskmon, Kouji and Aradiabot, both Equius (to an extent) and Vriska)  
> 3\. They have considerably evil sides (though Duskmon and Aradia's ancestor, the Handmaid)  
> 4\. Both were grateful and even happier once they were revived  
> 5\. They were revived as part of their adventures (though Ophanimon giving Kouji's tears the power to revive Kouichi and Aradia gaining godtier)  
> 6\. Both died at a young age (Kouichi had just been declared legally dead in the anime before Kouji came in and revived him)  
> 7\. Both have a connection to the color red (Kouichi's sweater, Kaiserleomon's gems, Duskmon's blades and Aradia's blood color/godtier)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy.

Darkness...

 

That's all he saw, his blue eyes searching for any source of light. If there were people there, they could see he was a thin, pale child, no older than 11. He had short dark blue hair and wore a mixture of red and green. Where ever he was... Kouichi was alone and it made him miserable. He walked though the darkness, looking for some source of life... Not only for his own safety, he knew what darkness could make someone do, but for his own sanity. 

 

He continued walking until he saw... her.

 

A soft grey skin.

Black hair.

Dark clothing. 

And, souless eyes.

The only color on her was the dark red aries symbol and the two orange spiral horns on top of her head. Kouichi was frightened by her, especially as she just stared at him, an emotionless glance. 

 

"A-a-are you... the shinigami...?" That made her smile gently.

 

"No, I am not. I'm stuck here as well." She sat down, patting down near her, inviting him to sitting down. Kouichi reluctantly did, afraid she was lying. "So, could you explain what happened to you?"

 

"Well..." He sighed and explained his situation, "There was an evil creature named Lucemon. He was about to kill my friends and I sacrificed myself to save my twin and our... his friends." 

 

The girl looked at him, confused, "Why did you say his friends?"

 

"Because... I doubt they'd consider me their friend.." She frowned and patted his head. Her hand felt cold, unlike how warm Kouichi is.

 

"You are warmer than me.. You will be revived soon. Then, you can find out their true feelings towards you." She smiled faintly, which alarmed Kouichi as for once, he actually felt like he had a friend, "My name is Aradia Megido. What is your name?" 

 

That name sounded strange to the Japanese male, blinking in confusion, "My name is Kimura Kouichi... What happened to you, Aradia?"

 

Aradia's smile faltered and looked at him, "Someone I liked was being controled. He killed me with his eye lasers and I've been a ghost since a sweep ago.." Eye lasers? That confused Kouichi, but he gave her a quick hug, to calm her down. However soon, Kouichi felt light and he began floating up, "W-what's happening!?" He stared down at Aradia, who smiled.

 

"Don't worry! You're being revived!" To the shock of the warrior of darkness, Aradia began to float up as well and, at the same time, their bodies began to dissolve, "Well... guess it's my time too.." She sounded so happy, but also saddened.

 

"A-aradia... will we ever meet again? You feel like the first ever friend I made.." He felt tears drip down his face.

 

She shook her head, "If I remain the way I am, we will most likely never see each other again. But, if you get a trollian... or pesterchum and contact an apocalypseArisen, I'm certain we can talk again.." She smiled, full of sorrow and as Kouichi was almost gone, "Goodbye... Kouichi..." 

 

* * *

 

Light filtered into Kouichi's sight. He saw... several doctors, checking his stats and... Kouji. He was there. He gripped his hand, "K..kouji..?" Kouji smiled widely and called for someone to come in." Kouichi looked up with what little strength he had and stared when he saw Takuya, Izumi, Junpei and Tomoki smiling happily. He smiled to himself. Aradia was right, he had friends. His mom was there as well, along with a man he only saw rarely.. His own father, Kousei. Both of them looked concerned at him and Kouichi slowly sat up, only to be hugged by his friends, Tomoko trying to get them off of him, afraid for her son's life.  _'Aradia was right... I do have friends..'_

 

* * *

 

"Alright, Mister Kimura, your new 'roommate' will be in shortly. She was in a car accident and will be recovering for a while, but in luck, she'll get out as soon as you do." Kouichi rolled his eyes. He hated the nurse he had been assigned while he stayed at the hospital to recover completely. He hoped he would get out of it by the time it was mother's day. 

 

That was... until she walked in.

 

A soft pale skin.

Dark red hair.

A hospital gown. 

And, bright, happy, full of life eyes.

Her smile reminded him of someone he knew. However, he couldn't put his finger on it. Still, she brought him comfort, as if they knew each other already.

 

"Mister Kimura, meet Miss Megido. She'll be your roommate until you both recover." She smiled and laid down on her bed.

 

Suddenly, her name came to him, "A...aradia?"

 

She turned and smiled, "Took you this long to remember me?" The same smile she gave him just before he began to be revived was exchanged between the two. A smile of hope. A smile of calmness.

 

A smile of friendship. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story, while I typed it, made me cry. If anyone wants for me to make a sequel to this, please tell me. c:


End file.
